The First Meeting
by 630leosa
Summary: Draco Malfoy is on his way to start his first year at Hogwarts, but he can't help being interrupted by a certain bushy-haired know-it-all. Not exactly a Dramione fic, just a clash of egos. Let's face it, she was annoying/big-headed in the first book!


Draco strolled down the aisle of the Hogwarts express to find the best carriage for him to sit in, he knew he'd find one towards the end of the train which seemed slightly bigger then the others. He had also known he'd be the first of his group to arrive, he'd known Crabbe and Goyle long enough to know that they'd wander in at the last possibly minute. However pansy should be here by now, he hadn't known her as long as Crabbe and Goyle but he didn't think she'd be much later then him.

He spread out across two of the seats and propped his feet up onto the table staring up at the ceiling, he could hear more people gathering on the platform outside, turning to stare at his trunk Draco decided he should move it before the others got here. Flicking open his case he removed his wand and a small bag of galleons and sickels to shove in his pocket, ready to buy food from the sweets trolley, before closing it back up and trying to place it on the baggage rack above him. He was trying so hard that he didn't realize that the carriage door had opened, finally deciding that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own he threw the trunk back on the seat running a hand through his white-blond hair and glaring at the trunk as if it was somehow its fault. He heard a noise behind him and turned to glare at whoever had seen him embarrass himself, he expected to see pansy there smirking about how useless boys were.

He didn't recognize the girl but she seemed to have been watching him for a while because the first thing she said to him was "Do you need some help with your case, I think I could do it for you if you'd like" her voice irritated Draco, she sounded as if she thought she was better then him, and her hair look as if it'd never seen a brush in its life. Draco scoffed crossed his arms over his chest, she most definitely was not better then him in any way

"And what do you think you could that I could not" he demanded looking at her as if she was something vile.

She smiled smugly and pulled out her wand, she twirled it around and said in that same smug superior voice of hers "Wingardiam Leviosa". The smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with one of utter confusion as she dug in her bag for her spell book "I was sure that that was right"

Now it was Dracos'' time to look smug "wow very Impressive. I could of never done that" He sneered.

"Of course, how stupid of me. I was flourishing my wand to much" she shoved her book back in her bag and repeated the spell. Dracos' face fell as his trunk floated up in front of him, she moved inside the carriage next to him to maneuver the trunk properly onto the rack near the ceiling.

She turned and gave him smug smile before moving out of the carriage "You know it's useful to learn some of the basic spells early on, it's sure to come up in class anyway, but you might find it more useful to study before hand" And with that she turned on her heel and walked off down the other end of the train, leaving a very stunned and red faced Malfoy to stare after her.

Pansy had arrived not long after that snooty girl left and, just as Draco had suspected Crabbe and Goyle had barley managed to make it on time. Pansy had teased Draco about how she didn't think he'd be able to get his trunk on to the rack by himself, he didn't feel the need to tell her that he hadn't actually done it him self, after all Crabbe and Goyle had lifted the rest of the cases up so Pansy hadn't even tried to do hers herself.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about that girl from earlier, he wouldn't exactly call her attractive and she seemed to think she was better then anyone, and nobody upstages Draco Malfoy like that. With an attitude like that she'll probably end up in slytherin with him, he couldn't help but smile at that, he'd have plenty of time to get back at her for his embarrassment earlier .She'd obviously practiced that spell before,he'd never been allowed to practice magic at home, father had said he wasn't to use magic till he knew how to use it properly. Obviously her parents hadn't been that strict, she now had an advantage over him.

Draco caught someones' reflection in the window and snapped his head round to see that she was staring into the carriage, Growling he jumped up and jerked the door open sharply "Do you have a problem or something" he snapped, smirking as she jumped back in surprise.

"I...Actually, a boy named Neville has lost his toad. you haven't seen it have have you" she snapped back, though her face had flushed a light pink colour.

"You mean someone actually brought a toad" Pansy snorted from the carriage as she ran a brush through her short dark hair "Lame"

"I'm sorry but i don't remember asking your opinion" she snapped back "Now, Have you seen a toad of not"

"No ones seen a stupid toad" Draco told her crossing his arms again "So you can just run along now. And get on with your busy day"

"Yeah, I'd suggest dragging a rake through that mess on your head as well while you at it" Pansy added turning her nose up at the state of the other girls hair."Right Draco"

"Do you want anything else ? apart from to waste our time" Draco added as if he hadn't heard pansy.

Once again he watched the girl turn on her heel and walk off with a little hmph, he watched her until she disappeared into another carriage before shutting the door and flopping back down by the window. He knew one thing for sure, his first year at Hogwarts was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
